


Star

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you turned into a star when you died</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

Zisteau starred up at the stars, his eyes full of tears didn't fall. He liked to go outside and sit under the stars with a bottle of scotch. He liked to find the star that shinned the brightest, for it reminded him of someone. Someone he desperately missed. 

It had been years since he had passed, but Zisteau couldn't move on. He never could. His love for the other was still there, still in his heart. He'd never stop loving the other. 

He remembered the day they meet. It was by accident, really. They were both young, both just wandering around the huge city and they both ended up at the same coffee shop, which only had two seats open. 

He remembered their first kiss. It was short, sweet, magical. It was hesitant yet determined. It was perfect. 

He remembered their first official date. They had gone out for dinner at a nice Italian place. He hadn't been nervous, but the other, Kurt, had. Kurt blushed at every compliment and smiled lightly. Each hesitant smile only endured Zisteau to him further. 

He remembered the first time star gazing and drinking. Kurt had been so excited about the meteor shower. Zisteau couldn't help but grin and agree to stay up with him, he'd even brought some scotch. They had both gotten quiet tipsy, which lead to kiss after kiss and a touch so light it was maddening. Kurt had sheepishly pulled away when he had gone maybe a little too far. 

He remembered their first time. Kurt had been so nervous, yet so determined to overcome his hesitancy. Kurt had becoming a whimpering, withering mess beneath Zisteau, and it was so alluring. He couldn't forget the look of pure ecstasy on Kurt's face and the long, drawn out moan of his name. 

He remembered Kurt meeting his parents. The poor thing had been so nervous and scared. Kurt had had so many worries and insecurities. They were all over dramatic, but, Kurt had always been one to worry too much. 

He remembered when Kurt proposed. He had been so surprised and shocked. It had been magical, sitting under the stars, the shear strength it took for Kurt to actually do it was astonishing. He had been in tears as he had somehow said yes and kissed him deeply, portraying a passion that was only really used in intimate moments. 

He remembered the wedding. It had been so nerve racking, but so amazing. It was the day he finally got to marry the love of his life. 

He also remembered the day he died. It had been the worst day of his life. It had been a long, tiring day at work, he had just gotten home and so wanted to just cuddle with Kurt. But, he was meet with a call saying Kurt was in critical condition in the hospital. He had rushed there, finding Kurt battered, beaten, and broken. Kurt knew he wasn't going to make it, which made everything that much harder. He cried and cried and cried as he held Kurt's hand. As he watched his partner, his husband, his soulmate, slowly die. The last words Kurt had uttered were 'I love you'.

He remembered the funeral. He hadn't been able to keep himself together. All he had been able to do was cry. 

That one brightly shinning star reminded him of all that. It brought back the painfully sweet memories, the ones he'd learned to cherish. He felt a few tears run down his cheeks as he continued to stare at the brightly shinning star.

He liked to think that it was Kurt, looking down on him. That that one brightly shinning star was Kurt. Always keeping watch. Always protecting through any means possible. Always there whenever Zisteau needed some time to remember Kurt and their time together.


End file.
